Cupid Yagami
by Tia-Lewise
Summary: Written for Valentine's Day. Light helps L out with a sticky situation involving Matsuda.


_Bored at college, so wrote bits of this whenever I got to go on the computers. I don't think many people consider Matsuda when it comes to pairings, and who else to pair him with but L? Light becomes Cupid for the day! And I don't own DN, obviously._

* * *

"Hey, Dad." Light spoke in a hushed voice so only his father, who was standing to his left, could hear him. Soichiro Yagami looked up from the report he was reading, looking slightly surprised. "What's the matter, Light?" he asked.

"Forgive me if I sound silly…but don't you think Matsuda has been acting a little…strange recently?"

Soichiro scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Strange, you say? I'm not sure I follow you."

"Look." Light pointed to Matsuda, who had leaned over L's chair and was whispering in his ear. The black haired detective wasn't looking at him, rather, he was looking at the computer screens before him, but every so often he nodded or made a noise of agreement. "See what I mean?" Light hissed. "He's been hanging around Ryuzaki a lot recently."

Soichiro watched the two with a small frown. Then he shook his head. "I'm not sure, Light. Maybe Matsuda just wants to be useful for once. He feels a bit left out. I guess he's trying to get in Ryuzaki's good books somehow."

"By pretending he's interested in him?" laughed Ryuk, who was floating somewhere near Light's head. "Man, I'd love an apple right about now…Light, can we go outside? I want an apple!"

Light, of course, ignored the persistent shinigami (of course, since he and L were cuffed together there was no chance of him giving an apple to Ryuk anyway) and went back to work, looking through a stack of files L had dumped on him in the morning, but he kept an eye on Matsuda. He had moved away now to his own chair and was spinning on it, bored. The chair squeaked every now and then, eventually snapping L out of his work-induced reverie. "What's that noise?" he sighed. Matsuda blushed bright red and ceased spinning immediately. L rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the computers. "Matsuda, if you want something to do, you could help Watari downstairs. He looks like he's struggling with the shopping." He pointed to one of the screens.

Matsuda sighed. "Okay," he muttered, slouching out of the room. L stared after him, a fork in his mouth, his eyes unblinking.

"_Well, at any rate, if I'm right, Ryuzaki doesn't seem interested…"_

"Liiiiight! I want an apple! Please!"

"_Oh, shut up, Ryuk."_

* * *

It was the end of the day (well, actually it was four in the morning) and L had finally decided to stop working and go to bed. Light was still handcuffed to him, so he had to hang around till L deemed it fit to be a good time to sleep. Light had nodded off on the couch when he felt a tug on the chain, and he opened his eyes wearily. L stood over him, hands in his pockets as usual. "Come on, sleepyhead," he said quietly, "I'm finished for today."

"What…time is it?" Light yawned. L consulted the clock hanging on the wall, squinting in the dark.

"Exactly 4:03, Light." He reached out a hand to pull Light up.

"God, don't you _ever _get tired?" the boy mumbled as they exited the investigations room and approached the lift. L looked sideways at him through his tangle of hair, his face blank, devoid of any expression. "Of course I get tired," he replied, "but I know how to fight it. And I don't need as much sleep as everyone else."

"Are you tired now?"

L pushed the button to take them to their destination floor. "A little, I suppose. I'm lacking in energy. But I'll be fine when I've had a few hours' sleep."

"A few. Ugh." Light only ever got as much sleep as L did, since he couldn't move away from him. So if L only wanted three hours, Light would have to suffer from exhaustion all day. But if Light complained, L usually came out with his 'You're Kira' speech. So Light shut his mouth until they had reached their room and L briefly unlocked the handcuffs so they could get changed. Ryuk was twisting himself into random shapes on the ceiling, suffering from apple withdrawal, but Light ignored him to speak to L. "Um, Ryuzaki?"

"Hm?" L looked up in mild surprise, his shirt halfway over his head, exposing his white stomach. "What's up?"

"Have you noticed anything weird about Matsuda?" Light flopped down on the bed, having changed quicker than L. "Just wondering, like."

"Weird about Matsuda…? Apart from the fact that he's noisy, childish, immature and a whole host of other things?" L suppressed a chuckle. "No, I'm not sure what you're talking about, Light."

"Yes he does!" Ryuk groaned, his arms twisted round his head. "He's blushing!"

Light persisted, "He's hanging around you a lot these days, so I just thought-"

"I guess you thought wrong then," snapped L, climbing into bed and yanking the covers up to his chin. "Goodnight."

"It's morning," Light pointed out.

"Shut up and sleep." L turned over and curled up, having nothing more to say. Light sighed and lay down on his side, trying to ignore Ryuk's complaining.

* * *

As surprising at it seemed, L didn't always wake up first. It was half six when Light woke up to find Ryuk had finally stopped complaining, having dozed off on the ceiling, and L snoring softly in Light's arms. Somehow, the boys always ended up in compromising positions in the morning, which Light found extremely embarrassing and L mildly amusing. This morning was no exception; Light shook L awake gently till he opened his eyes. He let out a soft chuckle. "Oh dear…not again. Still…you make a good pillow, Light."

"Um…thanks?" he replied. L just smirked at him and swung his legs out of bed, tugging on the chain binding their wrists. "What are you-?"

"Going for a shower," L said shortly, starting towards the bathroom. "Come on."

Light groaned; L wasn't one to take quick showers; he was always in there for at least half an hour. "Can you hurry up this time?" he asked. "I hate having to sit on the loo waiting for you."

"You can get in if you want. It would save water."

"No, Ryuzaki! That's just weird!"

"Hm. Suit yourself."

"_Weirdo," _thought Light to himself, leaning against the wall and looking sideways at Ryuk, who had floated through the door, holding an apple and grinning with glee.

"I snuck one out of the kitchen!"

"Someone could have seen you taking it!" mouthed Light. Ryuk shrugged and took a bite. L's movements behind the shower curtain instantly ceased. "What was that noise, Light?" he asked.

"What noise?"

"That crunch just then."

"I've no idea, Ryuzaki."

"Hm…"

"Go away, Ryuk!" Light mouthed to the shinigami. He nodded and turned to float through the door again.

"I'm off to keep an eye on Matsuda…" he muttered as he left. "See what lover boy's up to."

"_Yeah, I'm still pretty curious about him too…" _Light thought, moving to the toilet, flipping the lid down and sitting down on it, head in his hands, bored. _"No matter what Ryuzaki says, I'm sure Matsuda has a thing for him."_

"Hey, are you nearly done, Ryuzaki?"

"It's your lucky day," came the reply. "A few more minutes, then you can have yours."

"Okay. Thanks."

When both boys had showered, dried off and got dressed, they made their way to the investigations room, where Matsuda and Mogi had already arrived and were looking through a few files L had left on the desk for them. "Good morning, you two," L said, approaching his chair and crouching down on it. "I'm surprised to see you here so early."

"The wife was driving me nuts," Mogi chuckled. "Best way to get out of there."

"And I just want to be the best help I can!" Matsuda chirped, holding up a sheaf of paper. "Here, Ryuzaki, look at what I found!" Light rolled his eyes as Matsuda jumped off his chair to show L some information. Ryuk, peering over L's shoulder, gave a dry chuckle. "And there's your father saying he just wants to be involved!" Light wasn't paying attention to Ryuk, however, and kept watching Matsuda and L.

"…Yes, I see. Well done, Matsuda," he dimly heard L murmur, holding the paper pinched between his fingers delicately. He reached up his free hand to move his hair out of his eyes, but Matsuda got there first, gently brushing back the messy black locks. L froze in surprise, his eyes following Matsuda's hand till he lowered it back to his side, then he looked up at Matsuda himself, head slightly tilted. "I could have done that myself," he said in a low voice.

"I know, but…"

"But?"

"Oh…nothing." Matsuda returned to his seat and said no more till Chief Yagami and Aizawa arrived around an hour later. L called Light over, asking for assistance, but when he beckoned Light to lean closer, he didn't say what Light expected.

"Light...I think Matsuda likes me," he whispered into his ear.

Ignoring Ryuk's howls of laughter, Light whispered back, "I did try and tell you last night."

"I know, but now I see it." L stretched his arms, cracking the joints. "I have a problem.

"Eh?"

"I think I feel the same way."

"About Matsuda?"

"Yes. Is this a bad thing, Light?" L gazed at Light with such endearing innocence that the younger boy felt almost sorry for him. He shook his head and put a hand on L's shoulder comfortingly. "No, it's not," he replied. "If you like him, you like him. Why don't you talk to him?"

"Because...I'd be too shy..."

"Oh, don't be silly!."

"Um, guys?" Aizawa intervened, scratching the stubble on his chin. "I don't mean to disturb you...but I don't see you guys doing any work. We don't wanna have to do it all, you know!"

L looked surprised, for a moment, then nodded. "Of course. Sorry, Mr Aizawa. We'll get straight back to work immediately." He turned to Light, who still looked a little peeved, and handed him some papers. "Here; recent deaths. I want you to find out if any correlation exists within them. If you find sufficient evidence...I'll let you out of the cuffs for the day, how does that sound?"

Light was dumbstruck. So was Ryuk, who exclaimed, mouth agape, "Wow! He must _really _like the guy to let you out!"

"Wait, what?" Mogi asked.

"Yeah, what gives?" Matsuda chimed in. L spun on his chair for a moment, wrapping the chain round his chest as he did so, then spun back, thumb in his mouth. "From the time I have spent with Light attached to me, which is seventeen days, eleven hours and three minutes exactly, I have not seen any indication that he could be Kira. Therefore I will test my assumptions by giving him a small break, if he manages to prove any correlation between these deaths." Peering through, his hair, he added aloofly, "Mr Matsuda, I wish for you to accompany Light if he decides to go outside." Matsuda grinned broadly at this, then returned to his work. L looked up at Light expectantly. "How does that sound, Light?"

"I'd like that. Thanks, Ryuzaki." He sat down next to him and began looking through the papers. Of course, he knew exactly what he was looking at, since Misa was doing the work for him. He pretended to think and concentrate, writing every now and then, while Ryuk talked to himself in the corner about how stupid everyone else was. "Okay, there you go," Light said ten minutes later, handing the papers back. L seemed satisfied with what he had been given and removed the handcuffs, both boys rubbing their sore wrists. "That's a relief," Light sighed, leaning back in his chair. "Can I go out now, Ryuzaki?"

"Now?" L looked puzzled. "It's still very early."

"Yeah, but I thought I could pop out and get everybody some breakfast. Save Watari the hassle."

"How very thoughtful of you, Light." L sucked his fingertip for a moment before nodding. "Very well. Matsuda?" Matsuda beamed from ear to ear. "Please accompany Light into town, and watch him carefully."

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

"Matsuda," Light said as they emerged from a patisserie with an armful of Danish pastries, "I wanted to go out so I...well, Ryuzaki let me off the handcuffs so I could talk to you."

"Eh?" His mouth full of pastry, Matsuda could only make an incoherent noise. He swallowed and raised his eyebrows. "What did he want you to say?"

"Uh...right, how do I put this? Well, Ryuzaki thinks you're coming onto him."

"I-" Matsuda stumbled over his words, his face flushing red. "No, I-I...um..."

Light laughed. "You don't have to be embarrassed! He likes you too!"

"He _what?"_

"He. Likes. You. Too."

Matsuda gave a shy smirk. "Wow. I mean, this is me we're talking about...and the great detective himself!" He would have jumped in the air with joy had he not been carrying food. "This is so cool! So, he likes me?"

"_Yes, _Matsuda, that's what I've just told you twice!"

"Wow..."

* * *

"Matsuda has been in quite a good mood since you guys got back," Aizawa commented, scratching his afro and watching Matsuda, who had a big smile on his face as he worked. "What's gotten into him?"

Light chuckled. "I don't know. He's probably on a sugar high from all those cakes and pastries we brought back from town."

"Yeah, you're probably right...hey, where did Ryuzaki go?" Aizawa indicated towards's L's chair, which Matsuda was now spinning in. "Matsuda, cut it out! Ryuzaki will kill you if he sees you in his chair!"

"What will he do, kill me with sugar?" Matsuda laughed at his own wit and continued to spin on the chair.

"Uh...I think he went to the bathroom," replied Light, having almost forgotten to answer Aizawa.

Just then, L popped his head round the door, a thumb in his mouth. "Matsuda, a word please," he said shortly.

"Eh?"

"I just want to talk to you to confirm that Light behaved when you went outside and that you didn't see anything suspicious." L motioned with a slight jerk of his head and left. Matsuda frowned for a moment before following him.

Soichiro scowled. "He could have said it in front of us all, couldn't he?"

"Maybe he didn't want you to take offence about him still not trusting me, Dad."

"Hm..."

Ryuk giggled and floated cross-legged in the air beside Light, playing with his earring. "I think we should go do some snooping around, Light! Let's go see what they're up to." Light nodded slightly. "Uh, back in a minute guys," he said, turning to leave. "I need a drink."

"Watari can-"

"No Mogi, it's okay. Be right back!" Light left the room and looked left and right. "Which way did they go...?" he murmured. Ryuk pointed to the left. "Thanks." He started up the stairs slowly, moving quietly. He could hear hushed voices at the top of the stairs and round the corner. "I feel kinda pervy, Ryuk."

"Heh, it's funny watching L get nervous," replied the shinigami, floating ahead of Light and rounding the corner. "Found them. Stay at the corner, you can still see."

Light stopped where Ryuk indicated and peered hesitantly round the corner. L was leaning against the wall, sucking on his thumb while Matsuda talked quietly to him.

"...Honestly, he was fine, Ryuzaki...nothing went wrong."

"Okay. Thank you for accompanying him. And thanks for the cake as well, that one was my favourite."

"Yeah, I remembered!"

L smirked for a split-second. "Now, Matsuda, I called you up here for a different reason."

"You...did?"

"Yes. I let Light off the handcuffs so he could talk to you, since I felt a little insecure myself. What did he tell you while you were out?"

Matsuda blushed. "Oh, um..."

"Don't be shy."

"He...he told me you like me, Ryuzaki..."

L let out a dry chuckle. "Straight to the point, eh? Well, he wasn't lying. That's why I called you up here. I didn't want to have this conversation with the rest of the Task Force around."

Matsuda smiled and reached out a hand, touching L's cheek; the older man jumped slightly. "That's okay..."

Ryuk howled with laughter. "He's gonna kiss him! He's gonna kiss him!" he chanted.

"Shut it!" mouthed Light as he watched Matsuda lean in and press a kiss to L's lips. Ryuk continued to laugh, then stopped suddenly.

"Watch out, Light."

"What-?"

"LIIIIIIIIGHT!"

A heavy mass toppled Light to the floor; Misa had come rushing up the stairs to find him. "Light, there you are!" she squealed, hugging him.

L and Matsuda stood frozen, staring. "What's...going on?" Matsuda asked, eyes wide. Light got to his feet and grabbed Misa's hand quickly.

"Oh, nothing. I just...Misa and I are just going out on a date now! Um...bye!"

They hurried off. L shook his head.

"Trust Misa to ruin it."

"It's not ruined," replied Matsuda, leaning in for another kiss.

* * *

_Rushed, I know. Not very good, I know. But I just wanted an L/Matsuda story since there aren't many. Happy Valentine's Day! Tia x x x x_


End file.
